


the BEES KNEES

by oikawamemesquad, orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KN(B)EEwaoi: the fic   (boy x boy, R-18, dont like dnt read!1!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the BEES KNEES

**Author's Note:**

> regret

iwa chan was jst a boy

jst a boy, with a stinger, but a normal boy

oikawa was a knee. but like a hOT KNEE bc.

Everyone wanted a piece of that knee

they **knee** ded a piece of that knee

One day beewa wanted a bite of dat knee

h made a plAn. a pln to seduce (BEEduce) oikw.

he went up to th knee. he wanted 2 B(r)EED.

 

"ok a" he sad "ur knee is my  faVORite knee." favorite

“beewa-chan, ur knee is my favorite too…”oikiwi put oup a piece sign because he does that a lot idk

“u know what i like mor?”....”ur stingr”

"m t.......my stinger???? oh okiw"

"ys ur stinge" said oikaw eying his dingle dongle lustily "poll inat me beewachan"

beewa said ok and bgan to caress oikwaa sensulaly

“ur such a caring lover beewz-chan”

"oh kakawa" iwa sai "i lvu ur knees'

oikaw suddenly got rly sad wi t h tears and snot a dn everything and looked supe r ugly but beewa still thought he was rly pretty BEEcuz he’s dumb like that

“but...beewachan...ifmy knees broke… would u still lov me then?

iwa dug rite in bc he wood alWAYS lvoe th okwi E V E N if he ws less thn 10% knee “i wll lvue u evn if ur kn(b)ee brek oiawk”

Iwa started singong never gonna give u up

nvr gnona giv u up never gona let u dwn nver gonn run around an deSSERT u (i messed up th lyrics but u know what i mean)

it was v romantic (a/n someday i want this 2 hppn 2 me a/n2 loololol same)

so romnatic

 

*pollintion process cOMPL ETO*(a/n LOLOLOL CALMATO)

 

after beewachan was don pollinating oikaka chan he turnd to th boy "oika "h esaid "i wnat u to be with m forver....be my one and onlKNEE" he pulld out a ring pop. ikwoa GASPD.

"of couRS ILL MARRY u iwachan" oka sd happily bc he ws happy "ill BEE yours frver"

 

B(KN)EE end

 

 


End file.
